


To Save A Life (More Precious Than Mine)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Daddy Issues, Drinking, Harry is kinda sad and angry, M/M, because Peter's gonna save him, but that's okay, drunken rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to forget, for a moment, that there is a clock ticking, that a blade is swinging above Harry's head that could come down at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> (...That maybe being Spider-Man will not be enough this time.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save A Life (More Precious Than Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Rise of Electro yesterday (it was very traumatizing let me tell you--I WAS UNPREPARED AND ANDREW GARFIELD IS DANGEROUS) and this pairing got in my head and will not get out so, thus this has been born. I'll probably try my hand at them again sometime if I'm in the mood so tell me how you like it?

When Peter finds him he is surrounded by empty bottles and reeking of alcohol. And though he wants to,  _(wants to ask why) (wants to know why he didn’t just_ call) he doesn’t ask questions. Instead, he simply sighs, lets out a soft, sad “Har…” and moves to his friend’s side. He tugs the nearly empty bottle out of the other male’s shaking hands and lifts him up, easily taking his rather alarmingly light weight.

"C’mon," Peter mumbles, turning towards the bedroom where they had once held sleepovers, staying up as late as their bodies would allow before drifting off curled up next to one another  _(it seems so long ago) (it is)._

"I never wanted this you know," Harry slurs, eyes heavy lidded and body swaying _(twitching)_. He barely seems to register that he’s being carried, or that Peter’s suddenly appeared with barely a sound and without even a servant to tell him that he had a guest. “The money, the company, the  _disease_ …” he laughs bitterly at that, and if his eyes suddenly gleam all the brighter with a sudden sheen of tears, Peter doesn’t comment _(instead he holds him closer)_. “I think he actually thought that he was helping, sending me away. And how fucked up is that?”

Pained brown eyes look down at him in answer as Peter moves towards the bed _(because he understands)_. He stays silent though, lets his friend rant like he knows he needs to, to someone he can actually trust.

"I hated him." Harry spits, the tremors that run through his body increasing with drunken rage. "For taking me away, for not once acknowledging me afterwards, for leaving me with his fucking company to die like he did!"

"Har…" Peter finally murmurs, lowering the smaller male onto the bed.

"But most of all," he continued, completely ignoring his friend’s words  _(Peter wondered if he’d even heard)._  “I hated him for taking me away from you.” He smiles then, rage and sadness a thunderstorm in his eyes and Peter just knows that one day he’ll drown in the waters of those bright blues.

"I’m right here," He soothes,  _(finally)_ giving in and reaching out to brush the hair out of his friend’s face. “No one can take you away from me again.”

"No one but death," Harry agrees quietly, leaning into the touch.

And Peter doesn’t want to think about that, doesn’t want to look at the sores steadily creeping down his friend’s neck, doesn’t want to acknowledge the tremors that aren’t all due to alcohol. He wants to forget, for a moment, that there is a clock ticking, that a blade is swinging above Harry’s head that could come down at any moment.

_(…That maybe being Spider-Man will not be enough this time.)_

"I’m going to find a way to fix this." He whispers, touching the skin of the other male’s neck. "I’m not going to lose you again, not when I’ve just got you back."

Harry barely stirs at that, eyes long since closed as he drifted into a much needed sleep.

_(Peter looks at him then, sees the fragility that he tries so hard to hide, sees the fear in the way Harry curls into himself and closes his eyes.)_

"I’m going to save you," Peter murmurs quietly  _(not fix this time, but save, because he cannot do anything less),_  touching his friend’s forehead lightly.

_(He has to.)_

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
